Building Up
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: After Lisa ruins another of Lily's playdates, she devises a way too ensure it'll never happen again...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Been a while since I did something small and fluffy. Let's change that.**

 **So lately I've had the urge to write something for Lisa and Lily, and thought up of an idea for Lily being on a playdate and Lisa accidently messing it up. But then I thought of something even better.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"LISA MARIE LOUD!"

The young scientist gulped. Her mother often scolded her for doing something exceptionally dangerous with her equipment, but she was never was in the mood for extreme anger. But whenever Rita used her full name, Lisa knew that she was in trouble…

"Y-yes, maternal unit?"

"Don't you 'maternal unit' me," her mother responded, her arms on her hips in a display of displeasure, "What were you thinking, having a deadly robot go wild in your room? Especially while Lily was on a playdate with another baby…"

Lisa looked over to her father, who had not joined in on the scolding, due to his current occupation of calming down the screaming Loud baby. Lily cried and squirmed in his arms, as her father did her best to rock the baby and reassure her, to no avail. Lily's face was going red from the sheer volume of her crying.

This, more than Rita's reprimanding, made Lisa feel guilty for what she did. Despite what many perceived as a scientific coldness about her, Lisa truly did care for all of her family members, Lily especially. She was her roommate, her confidant and, most of all, her only younger sister…

So causing the baby any distress brought Lisa feelings of remorse.

"I apologize, Mother. I had misread the blueprints I had laid out for constructing the automation, and the situation got out of hand, which I take full responsibility for," Lisa responded calmly and maturely.

 _Of course, I was the only one who did anything to shut down the violent machine, while you and father hid in your room,_ Lisa thought to herself, but she felt that voicing that thought was not the best action to take right now.

Rita sighed and let her arms relax a little, "Lisa, we're not mad that you enjoy science or inventing. We really do encourage you to go that route. Lord knows we need more smarts in this house," she said as Lynn and Lana rushed by on all fours, "but what you did today was very irresponsible, and we're going to think for a long time about your punishment."

"I understand," Lisa responded, hanging her head lower. Truth is, even if her parents didn't plan of punishing her, she probably would have punished herself for abandoning her basic lab safety protocols.

Suddenly, Lisa heard the sound of crying begin to wane. The girl looked up from the ground to see that her father had successfully calmed down her younger sister. Lynn Sr. was gently rocking his infant daughter, and the baby responded with light laughs and giggles. Despite her situation, Lisa smiled at the sight.

Her father then carefully placed Lily into her crib, and gave her the teddy bear she adored so much. The baby began to play with her toy bear, a sight that effectively melted everyone's hearts.

"Awww," went Rita, before snapping out of her cute-daze, "Come on, Lynn, let's go decide Lisa's punishment."

"Can't I watch Lily a little longer?" her husband asked, to which he got his answer when Rita pulled him out of their room by his ear.

Lisa walked over to the baby's crib. Whatever her parents were going to come up with, it didn't change the fact that she wanted atonement from the one she wronged.

"Well, dear younger sibling, I would like to formally apologize for my unprofessional behavior today, as well as for chasing away the infant that our parents had designated as a 'play-mate' for you. I do hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me for my transgressions," Lisa said. The baby stared blankly back at her, before blowing a raspberry and bursting into her own amused giggles.

"I-I suppose that is an appropriate reaction from you," Lisa said with a bit of a smile. Her amusement faded, however, as she continued to watch her baby sister play with the teddy bear. Lily may have been enjoying herself, but Lisa knew that Lily should have been spending her time with another human being, a fellow baby that could build the necessary social skills Lily would need to survive in this world…

"The kind of social skills I had a hard time developing," Lisa remarked quietly to herself.

Now, her resolve was steeled. The girl's eyes flashed with a light of confidence, and she raised herself in a poise of self-assurance. Lisa knew what she had to do.

"I promise you this, Lily, I will fix my mistakes by searching and scouring all of Royal Woods for a fellow child to partake with you an extended period of casual activity and social merriment. Street name; playtime," Lisa said with bravado.

The baby responded to her sister's declaration with a small "Poo-poo?" Lisa was confused to what the girl was asking until the awful smell hit her nostrils.

"Oh lord, it's suffocating," she gagged, "But you can't have a playdate on a dirty diaper, so… let's get you changed, dear sister…" Lisa said with hesitation as the baby clapped her hands…

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Thomasson. I am aware that you are currently the mother of two twin infants, and my question is whether you would be interested in having one or both of your twin daughters attend a playdate with my sister?" Lisa asked into the phone, "Who am I, you ask. Oh that's not important… I'm sure you've never heard of us… My name may or may not be Lisa Loud… Great, she hung up," Lisa said with a sigh as she put down the phone. Five phone calls, five rejections.

Geez, you let loose a school of flying piranhas one time…

"Well, Lily, I'm afraid that I have failed you. I couldn't provide an appropriate playmate for you. I truly do apologize for my failures," Lisa said as she hung her head low.

"Poo-poo," she heard her sister say. She raised her head to see Lily pointing at her. "Poo-poo," the girl repeated, obviously trying to communicate something to Lisa.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Lisa said as she rubbed her chin, trying to decipher which of the baby's many usages of the term 'poo-poo' she meant in this scenario.

Suddenly, she felt she understood what the baby was trying to imply.

"I see your point, Lily. How could I have been so blind?" Lisa said as she smacked herself on the forehead, "I forgot who I was for a second; I'm Lisa Loud. I don't need to call you a playmate; I can just build one for you."

"P… poo-poo?" Lily asked in confusion.

"Yes, yes, I can see it now. I can build robots for destruction and weaponized usage; why not build a robot with the ability to provide entertainment for a baby? Oh mama, the things I could make it do. I'll give it a music box, and utensils for cutting up nutritious fruits, and the ability to solve any children's puzzle and… and…"

It was clear the scientist was enjoying herself a bit too much.

"My gratitude for the idea, Lily. Now I need to go to my bunker lab and get to work there. I'll assume Mom and Dad will be even more displeased with me if I work with robots around you again," Lisa said as she let from her bed and ran out of the room, "Just give me a little while, Lily. I'll be back with the best playmate you've ever seen."

"Poo-poo," Lily said forlornly, slumping over slightly. She turned back to her teddy bear, and gave it a little kick. The toy was unresponsive as Lily gazed back to the doorway her sister left from...


	2. Chapter 2

In a small laboratory, somewhere underneath the soil of Michigan, a young girl wiped the sweat from her brow as she decided to finally take a break from her task.

Lisa looked upon what she had so far of the machine playmate; it was humanoid in shape, as Lisa had designed it to look as close to a human infant as possible. Its outer shell was a sleek chrome, and inside was an amalgamation of wires, circuit boards, processors, speakers… whatever computerized parts were available to her, she employed in building this bionic baby.

"Time to hydrate," she chirped to herself. She reached over to drink out of her glass cup ("Styrofoam cups are a danger to both the health of the planet and the people," she often said) as she began to imagine her family's reactions to what she was building.

Of course Lisa had, in her own fashion, designed presentations and came up with arguments for why such an AI would be beneficial for Lily's development, but she knew her family well; the twins would be terrified of it, Lincoln would immediately get wrapped up in his superhero/science fiction delusions and the nail in the coffin would be her parent's final vote.

"Most likely a negative vote," Lisa voiced out loud, before putting on a sneaky grin. She had found a clever work-around for her parent's robot disdain.

As the young genius drank, the mildly temperate water refreshing her throat, her eyes wandered over to some small paintbrushes and spray guns she had left in the corner. It had been a while since she had colored anything with them (her skills in art unfortunately lacking), but she hadn't asked Lucy to bring her as much of Lori, Leni and Lola's make-up as possible for nothing. Other than that, there was her own specialized dyes and colors, that she intended to put to full use for this operation.

Lisa grinned again, as she looked back and forth between the mechanical body she was building, and all the painting equipment she had at her disposal.

Her family didn't want a robot in their house?

Then there wouldn't be one…

* * *

The doorbell rang shrilly through the Loud House, while the majority of the family was sitting in the living room. As soon as it did, Lisa perked up on her sofa seat. "Oh, I wonder who that could be…" she said in a forced tone, before standing up, pushing Luna and Leni to the side, "Allow me to attend to the door."

"No need. I could get it," Lincoln offered as he stood up, but Lisa ran over to the doorway.

"It's fine, I'll do it," she insisted on the way, leaving Lincoln to glance back at a few of his sisters, shrug and take his seat again.

When Lisa returned a few moments later, she was accompanied by a small infant. Lisa held the blonde baby's hand as it clumsily walked in, and as soon as the family caught sight of it, an eruption of "Awwwww's" overtook the room.

"Who's the cute baby?" Leni asked, fawning over it with her eyes.

"Family, this is, uh… the Isaacs' baby. In order to make amends with my younger female sibling, I have made a polite request with Robota- I mean, Roberta's family for a period of play with Lily," Lisa explained, giving a nervous glance at her parents. Her siblings didn't suspect much, and she doubted her father would, but her mother…

Fortune was on Lisa's side that day, because Rita simply smiled and gave an approving nod. "I'm glad you did this for Lily, sweetie."

Despite not doing this for her mother's approval, Lisa couldn't help but feel a soaring high in her brain. _My neurotransmitters are on fire. I'll allow myself to savor it._

"But I didn't see her parents at the door," Rita suddenly said, rubbing her chin, "And I didn't hear you talking with anyone..."

"Well, I've delayed for too long" Lisa interrupted, "I shall take this young child to enjoy a period of activity with our infant sister."

"Okay. Just… try not to steal one of her intestines," Lori said, almost wearily.

"Not to fear, eldest sibling. I would never harvest either the large or small intestines, seeing how valuable they are for the body," Lisa reassured, while a small part of her mind whispered; _Kidneys, on the other hand…_

Lisa led Roberta up the stairs, towards her room, with a few pair of eyes following them. Once the two disappeared from sight, the family's gazes returned to the television, a dead silence hanging over them, broken only when Cliff meowed loudly.

Lana suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Hey, isn't our doorbell broken?"

* * *

The door flung open on Lily Loud, who had been occupying herself with spelling meaningless words with her large wooden letter blocks. Lisa walked in, bearing a bright and gleaming smile, and quickly following her was Roberta, suddenly walking with no hint of clumsiness or difficulty.

"Sha Sha," Lily squealed when she saw the scientist return. Lisa returned her greeting with a curt nod and grin.

"Dear younger sororal unit, in order to make up for my blunders, I have finally assembled the ultimate playmate for you," Lisa announced, pointing towards Roberta, "Her true name is far too complicated for your undeveloped linguistics, ergo I have nicknamed her Roberta. Or Rob, if you prefer."

Roberta took a small bow. Lisa was exceptionally proud of how she colored the android's body; it would've been easy enough to glue on a few tufts of golden hair and use the cream colored make-up to imitate skin tone, but the hints of red on Roberta's cheeks, as small a detail as they were, made Lisa approve of all the work she did.

Lily wasn't as impressed, as she simply cocked her head to the side, observing the stranger in her room. This didn't go unnoticed by Lisa, who sighed and pulled out a small remote. "May I present you some of the features of this mechanism?"

Lily didn't really care, but she picked up on how excited her roommate was to be showing her this, so she leaned slightly forward.

"Poo poo."

Lisa took that to mean 'proceed.'

"Well, the first thing that might interest you relates directly with your current activities," Lisa said, pointing at the wooden cubes, "Roberta here will play with those as well, only its AI has downloaded the entire Oxford dictionary, so it can only use those blocks in a way that will only advance your learning."

She pressed a red button on the remote, and Roberta stepped closer to Lily and her wooden blocks. At the moment, they spelled 'AISL' but the bot reassembled them to spell 'LISA.'

If Lily could, she probably would've called it a show-off.

"In addition, it will provide you with nutritious snack foods..."

A large pile of seeds and nuts spilled out of the robot's mouth hole.

"... locate any toys you may have lost..."

Roberta extended its metallic arm underneath Lisa's bed, revealing a dusty and forgotten stuffed lion.

"... and, while this could be something I threw in for myself, it eliminates any and all inferior bionics."

Suddenly, laser cannons took aim at pillow sitting on Lisa's bed, firing at it and watching it explode with an impressively crimson ray. Lily's eyes widened in absolute horror, while Lisa seemed mildly bemused.

"I forgot I computerized my pillow a while back. And it appears my new automaton finds the pillow inferior," Lisa shrugged, "Based on this display, it might not be wrong."

Lisa patted her sister's head before turning to the door, ready to leave the two behind to enjoy a play date, when she felt a tugging at her green sweater. She looked down and saw Lily rapidly pulling at her clothes. "Poo poo! Poo poo!"

"What's the matter, Lily? I provided you with the best possible play mate I could. Do you... would you prefer fruits instead of seeds?"

Lily shook her head, her tiny strand of blonde hair flying around with it. "Sha sha," she said, pointing directly at her glasses.

The toddler sighed, before putting on a small yet sisterly smile, and bending down on a knee to speak to Lily. "Lily, I know this might not be a perfect solution, but until you're old enough to socialize without... me spoiling your outing events, I truly believe this robot can facilitate your necessary life skills. This is the best I can do to give you a companion in your play. Is there anything else I could do in that regard?"

Before Lily could respond, the young genius shook her head. "No, there isn't. But trust me, this will help in the long run."

She glanced back at the door, making sure no one outside was peering at them, when she wrapped her arms around the baby, and pecking her lightly on her forehead. She let go of Lily and returned her attention to Roberta. "Roberta, please ensure that my sister reaches high levels of enjoyment in your time together."

The robot nodded, and Lisa turned with a soft smirk. "Well, have fun, you two."

And with those words, she left Lily and Roberta alone while she rushed back down the stairs to watch Dream Boat. Lily gave one last hesitant look at the machine, and watched as it began assembling the wooden blocks into stacks of words. The baby shrugged to herself.

 _Better than nothing,_ her instincts told her.

* * *

 **There are two chapters left, or maybe one if I decide to collapse them/skip over one. Regardless, I think this is a sibling pairing I need to return to, in a longer story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa hummed to herself as she watched her older brother finish her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. As the strokes of the knife spread purple jelly across the toast, Lisa beamed with the satisfaction that she did something good today.

 _While my technique for securing Lily a friend will not be sung or praised by my family, I can rest assured with the fact that I-_

"Alright, here's your sandwich, Lis," Lincoln said as he handed Lisa her snack. She actively fought the urge to lick her lips before taking her first bite.

"So, Lisa, can I ask… how did you find Roberta?" Lisa choked on her sandwich, punching her gut with shock. She glanced up at him with wide eyes behind her spectacles. Sure, Lincoln was smart, but there's no way he could've caught on…

"I just want to make sure this isn't some kind of… you know…" he shifted uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck, "… experiment you're doing with her…"

Lisa's chest deflated as she sighed. _Good. He suspects nothing about her bionic origins…_

"No, dear elder sibling. Believe it or not, I _am_ capable of doing something good purely by virtue of it being the right thing to do."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "Sorry for the accusation. I, uh, just worry."

"No need to worry about our youngest sibling unit," Lisa chirped, before taking another bite of the sandwich, "I have ensured that Roberta would be the best companion for Lily possible."

The boy's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Err… I chose the best infant of Lily's age bracket to play with her. The most compatible with her interests and developing personality. After all, it is good to… have someone you can relate to during your free time…" Lisa trailed off towards the end, glancing down at the floor and to the side.

"Hey, umm… you know most of our older sisters are going to mall this weekend," Lincoln started, "And Lana does want me to take her to the park. If I took Lola, Lily and Lucy with us… well, you could invite Darcy over for some 'leisure time and active play,'" he tried to do an imitation of her voice, slightly cringing when he finished.

"Lincoln, that's highly unnecessary. And I doubt you would even be able to convince our sun-deprived sister to join you…"

Lincoln shrugged. "I got a bit of dirt on her. I can convince her."

Lisa stared at the ground. "Well, I… I suppose it would be nice to spend some time with a close friend… reverse my past mistakes of withdrawal from any and all social circles…"

The eleven year old chuckled and ruffled her brown hair. "It's not that big of a deal… Just do for yourself what you did for Lily…"

"Well, in that case, I should have as grand a time with Darcy as Lily is with Roberta," Lisa cheerfully said…

* * *

"Poo poo?" Lily asked as she offered the android her stuffed teddy bear. The two were sitting on the floor, face to face, and the only thing dividing the two was a small line of wooden blocks. While Lily's legs were sprawled and stretched, the robot sat in a neat criss-cross, its back straight and unblinking eyes attentive. Roberta reached over to grab the toy from Lily, deciding it was safe to handle after feeling the soft furs.

Roberta's eyes scanned the bear, looking for any sort of switch or button that could be used to turn it on, but was surprised to see there was nothing of the sort. It seemed to just be a toy that you simply… had. No sound box or flashing lights to activate.

In other words… worthless.

The robot threw it to the side, causing Lily to cry out "Teddy!" She crawled over to her fallen comrade, and blew an angry raspberry at Roberta. The machine didn't care much, though, and it simply watched Lily as she cradled her bear.

Okay, so she (it?) didn't like teddy bears. Lily could work with this.

Her next tactic was to waddle over to her small pile of toys and pull out a brightly colored xylophone. It was a gift from Luna, though the rocker girl would usually cringe as the giggling baby hit the instrument with no sense of rhythm or melody.

Lily plopped the musical instrument in front of Roberta, laughing a little as she did. She handed the other infant one of the tall, thin mallets. Then Lily sat back, hands on her feet, as she looked at the robot with a smile.

"Poo poo."

Roberta looked down at the xylophone, and tentatively hit the smallest bar. She then transitioned over to the other end of the instrument, hitting the largest bar. Then… it may have been the shadows, but Lily could've sworn she saw Roberta grin.

The machine began playing the xylophone, and well at that; the mallets moved with inhuman speed and precision, striking the right notes and bars. At first Lily was worried that it would just throw the toy aside like it did before, but now she squealed with amusement as Roberta played in a way that would've made Luna consider it all worth it…

Of course, there was one problem; the xylophone was still a kid's toy. It wasn't built to handle such pressure and strength…

So when Roberta struck the blue key in the middle a little too hard, Lily gasped as she watched the instrument split in half.

Little shards and shrapnel flew in all directions, and the two parts were pushed to either side of the robot, sliding across the carpet of the room.

The two were silent, as they allowed the gravity of what just happened to wash over them. For Roberta... while she didn't feel guilty (in the exact term) she did get a sense that what she did was not a good thing. She simply observed Lily, the baby's mouth looking like it was holding something back. Her face twitched once... then twice... then...

She rolled onto the floor, bursting with laughter.

When the high pitched giggling finally stopped, Lily sat up and gazed back at the robot, a tiny bit of affection in her eyes, and a goofy yet warm smile on the baby's adorable face. The automaton's face read neutral, but it's AI was already beginning to read into this as something good, which made the robot pleased with itself. Roberta had a purpose; serving that purpose was amazing.

"Ga..." Lily said as a new idea struck her. She stood up once again, Roberta vaguely smiling at her, as she grabbed one last toy from the pile; a small robot figurine. Technically, it belonged to Lisa, but as the older sister grew busy with building _her own_ robots, there was no need to keep playing with a replica. Luckily, Lily had found it, and when she wasn't chewing on it, she liked to pretend it was flying around her, waving it through the air while "WHOOSH WHOOSH"ing the whole time.

Lily turned to the bot, smiling as she held the small toy up. And, unfortunately, well... Roberta loved following Lisa's programming...

Specifically the rule about destroying inferior models.

And so, when the laser cannons emerged from Roberta's back and took aim, it was all part of the programming...

* * *

Just as Lisa finished wiping her mouth from any traces of peanut butter, she cried out as the house shook powerfully. She, as well as many of her family members, screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" as a deafening noise boomed from upstairs.

"Oh no. Please don't be Roberta... please don't let anything have happened to Lily..." she whispered as she immediately ran out of the kitchen and rushed up the stairs.

"LILY!" she cried as she burst down the door to her room. She found her infant sister on the floor, sobbing and crying. She was unharmed, aside from a bit of soot, Lisa was relieved to find.

However, she also found her mother... standing with a stern frown and her hands on her hips...


	4. Chapter 4

It was literally (as Lori would say) a repeat of earlier.

"Another robot? Another _dangerous_ robot?" Rita put extra emphasis on the word dangerous, though she didn't have to; her whole tone was incredibly chilling and angry. Whatever hairs Lisa didn't burn off her body stood up as her mother began her scolding.

"Lisa Marie Loud, for a long time, you've been irresponsible with your science, and it's our fault for overlooking it. We overlooked it when you turned Lola's jewelry into coal… we overlooked it when you gave Luan a super-charged hand buzzer… we even overlooked it when you turned Lucy into a literal _blood-sucking vampire_ …"

 _It's not my fault one of her bats flew into my lab and infected her,_ Lisa teeth clamped on her lips to keep her from arguing and making things worse.

"… but to endanger your own baby sister with a cyborg, right after you endangered her earlier with another robot… I… I can't even…" the older woman trailed off, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Is this a bad time to mention that it isn't a cyborg?" Lisa asked, and the sharp glare of her mother answered her question.

"But please, Mother, be reasonable… at least allow me to explain why I did this… it wasn't for me, it was for her," Lisa insisted, pointing at her younger sister, who was still crying into her father's arm.

Rita's gaze was still deadly, like a sharp and pointed laser, but she didn't say 'No,' which Lisa took as an opportunity.

"After my previous mishap, I attempted to secure another play companion for Lily, as atonement for my mistake. However, my… many past experiments, including but not limited to those you listed, have inadvertently created a negative reputation…"

Lisa sighed, removing her glasses to wipe them before continuing, "Therefore, I opted to build Lily a friend myself. But I… appear to have made some very major flaws," she shot the robot a glare almost as angry as her mother's, "and for that, as well as putting my sister at harm… I apologize."

The matriarch's angry died for a second, replaced with the softer look of consideration, but she quickly returned to her harsh, disciplinary mode.

"I'm going to have a long talk with your father… we'll figure everything out then…" Rita said as she grabbed Lynn Sr. (who was forced to set a slightly more comforted Lily to the ground) as she hightailed it towards the hallway.

As soon as the door closed, Lisa glanced over at Roberta. The machine simply stood there, eyes completely blank, staring straight forward, though Lisa could've sworn she saw one of the 'pupils' she painted on flick towards Lily…

"As much as I want to be angry with you," Lisa deadpanned, her eyes growing weary from the sight Roberta, "I cannot be honest with myself in saying that I blame you…"

She turned away from the unblinking AI, towards her sister Lily. A look of sympathy flashed on Lisa's face, as her lip slightly curled into a weak smile, as kind as she could muster. Lily was lying on her back, sniffling, with tears lightly dampening her eyes. She did, however, manage to gurgle up a laugh when Lisa lifted her into a hug. The scientist's green sweater and brunette hair tickled the baby's skin, and she let out another spitty giggle.

Lisa let her back down on the ground (not that she was lifted too far off it). "Ah, the benefits of hugging. I hope your oxytocin levels have boosted from it. And don't get too used to it… I'm still the same cold-hearted genius you've always known," she said with a little roll of her eyes. It was important to give her baby sister an oxytocin boost; it implied higher bonding with other people and a greater appreciation for affection...

Her eyes rolled back to the robot. "You, on the other hand… You're going to be decommissioned," she spat coldly, "I'm sorry, Roberta, but you've become a liability."

She took one step towards the infant bot… then stopped…

She felt something tugging on her legs, and she looked down to see Lily shaking her head. "Sha sha," she said, pointing at the machine.

"Lily, it nearly killed you," she said, before realizing she was trying to reason with a baby. The toddler scientist tugged her pants out of Lily's hand and continued her march towards her creation… only to be stopped again when Lily waddled in front of the machine, and raised her arms defensively.

"Sha sha," she said sternly, and Lisa got an idea of what she was doing.

"I see… you've bonded with this Artificial Intelligence…" Lisa realized. At that point, Lisa just fell with her back to the floor, staring up at the ceiling in defeat, "Well, enjoy it. Just another example of things going against me… as much as I dislike the notion of bad luck, I could be swayed to believe it n-"

Her words were interrupted as Lily stood over her, staring down with her vacant smile. "Well, sororal unit, I have failed to give you a playmate. Go ahead, stare down at your failure of a sister… what could I even do right now to…"

"Play!" Lily said as she shoved a plastic dinosaur in Lisa's face, before bursting into giggled as she tried to shove it up her older sister's nose. Lisa shot up, and stared at the baby, glancing back and forth between her and the dinosaur in her sweaty palm, before questioning "D-Do you want me… to play with you?"

"Sha sha… sha sha…" Lily said excitedly, which caused Lisa to smack herself in the face.

"Dang it… it was so obvious," she groaned, " _I_ should've played with you… I can't believe that didn't occur to me…"

"Dumb," Lily said, which made Lisa smile lightly, as she took the dinosaur from her sister's paws.

"Very well, Lily… let's play. The parentals should be gone a while," Lisa softly muttered.

Lily grabbed another toy from her pile and the two began clashing them together. "RAWR!" Lily roared as she flew her pterodactyl toy into Lisa's arm. Lisa responded with clinking the two extinct animals together, and Lily burst into laughter. As for Lisa, she was content to lightly smirk as she played with her sister…

Roberta watched in the corner as the two played, and, upon performing one of its random scans, found something interesting going on in the laughing Lisa's neurological buildup.

Her oxytocin levels were higher than they had been for a long, long time...

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this short cute story. Debating whether to compile it as a one-shot, but ehhhhhhhhh...**


End file.
